deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Corruption
The Corruption is perhaps the single largest Necromorph entity on either the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], Aegis VII, [[USG O'Bannon|USG O´Bannon]], and The Sprawl in terms of sheer size. While it poses no direct threat to Isaac Clarke, it removes oxygen from the atmosphere and metabolizes it into unknown gases in conjunction with Wheezers, posing a threat to the long term existence of Isaac and any remaining crew of the Ishimura.Dead Space: Atmosphere Contaminated Description The Corruption is the first stage of the Necromorph infestation, and the most prominent, indicator of the biorecombinant abilities that all Necromorphic lifeforms possess. The Corruption often seems to herald the onset of a infestation of Necromorphs, as it provides not just a more suitable environment for the Necromorphs, but also may aid the Necromorphs in their continual survival in some way, as the Necromorphs are never seen to devour their victims, or take any nourishment of any kind at all. This was observed on the Aegis VII Colony when Gabe Weller, Nathan McNeill and Karklins entered the colony morgue, only to discover that the bodies were gone without any sign of an Infector having been there such as the yellow bile emitted when a corpse is infected. The implication here is that the bodies of the morgue occupants were combined to form the Corruption. This can also be supported by the events witnessed near the end of the Dead Space comics, where a seeming biomass contained the face of Vera Cortez, Abraham Neumann's deceased partner. Also, seeing how Danvers' log found on the Engineering Deck explains The Corruption, it is likely that it already started spreading throughout the Ishimura while there were still numerous survivors on board. Overall, it seems that The Corruption acts primarily as both an environmental adjuster and a sort of sea of creation, where smaller necromorphs (such as the Infectors) can be birthed from in order to create larger Necromorphs to aid the spread of the infection. Once the Necromorph infestation is underway, it seems that the infection switches from this hypothetical Necromorph creation to overtaking the environment it finds itself in. Relationship with Necromorphs It is revealed through ship logs read to you by Kendra Daniels, that the Corruption is a habitat changer. This means that either the Necromorphs could not infest the ship without its presence or that the hostile creatures would be very weak. The Corruption also seems to be able to produce Pods during certain events. In addition to being a habitat changer, the Corruption helps the Necromorphs adapt to the various environments they travel through, Zero-G and vacuums for example. The Corruption may also play a role in what forms of Necromorphs are created, collecting and sending information to the Hive Mind so as to more effectively attack its targets. Origin and Formation . The origin of the corruption is unknown but this is made of millions of microorganisms. Possibly this necromorph entity results from infected organic matter: how plants and insects (example: hydroponics deck of the USG Ishimura or the food stores in the sprawl), organic remnants of flesh, bones or blood from humans and animals (example: medical deck of the USG Ishimura and USG O`Bannon), or dead necromorphs. The corruption can grow on any surface, it is also possible that The Corruption is simply the Necromorph microbes gathered together in a colony, similar to an algae or mold. This could explain why many Necromorphs are present in areas with large amounts of The Corruption. Trivia *The Corruption is likely to be filled with gases, as occasionally the infestation gurgles and a bit of organic fluid bursts from the surface, showing a presence of pressure beneath. *The growth is also likely to have a slick or sticky surface due to the fact that Isaac treads carefully and heavily when walking over it. This would also explain why McNeill slid down a large portion of the substance in Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents of Dead Space: Extraction. *In Dead Space: Salvage, scans showed that the Corruption is only 70% human. *For reasons unknown, in Dead Space: Downfall the Corruption at one point in the movie has two "lungs", which make a breathing sound similar to Isaac's. This may be one of the methods that the Corruption uses to produce the dangerous gases. *In Dead Space 2, the Corruption is not as common as it is in Dead Space. *Cysts, Guardians, and Nests can only grow and appear around The Corruption. *In the the animated comic, one of the characters was absorbed into the corruption. Gallery IPod-1_042.png|Vandal walking through a hallway, covered with corruption skin. IPod-1_046.png|A more violent form of the corruption, including bodies hanging from the ceiling and mummified. Immature Guardian.jpg|Example of the corruption simbiosis. Sources Corruption